Konoha High
by animerulez13
Summary: Regular students based off of Kishimoto's characters, Naruto and the others. About their love lives and drama, like any other highschool. Warning, there are many characters in here that do not belong to kishimoto. They are my OCs. So if you aren't interested in that, please don't read. R
1. Chapter 1

**I am very excited to share this story with all of you. It's filled with drama-llama crap and romance. I'm going to try and work on all of the character's relationships. There will be a lot of my own characters that I have created. If you want to know more about them, check out my dA account. I go by naruxhina2007 . I don't have all of them up there just yet, I only have Nova's profile. She is my main character.**

**But please review and give me any tips. I hope you all enjoy the story.**

_BTW: You all should check out The Enemy by Charlie Higson. It's a freakin' awesome story! It's about people 16-years and over getting attacked by this disease. They turn into a sort of zombie-type. And kids under the age of 16 have to survive and figure out what's going on. It's a great series. But read The Enemy first. The Dead is the second book, it's kind of a prequel, and it explains a lot and make you go "OOOH! I GET IT NOW!" _

_"Let us be grateful to people who make us happy, they are the charming gardeners  
who make our soul blossom."  
- Marcel Proust_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL NARUTO CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO MASHIMOTO KISHIMOTO!**

**EDIT: I went back and read this over again. I can't believe how much I screwed up. So I fixed my spelling mistakes and whatever else that need fixing. **

* * *

**The Haruno Household, Sakura's room.  
Date: September 9 (Thursday) Time: 7:20am**

"Sakura! It's time for school!"

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Someone was banging on her bedroom door. "I'm up!" She yelled. The knocking ceased. She quickly dressed for the day, an off the shoulder tee with tight jeans that complimented her bottom nicely.

A tiny pink phone vibrated on her desk. She flipped it open, it was a text from Ino.

_**Hey, on my way! B** **ready!**_

Sakura texted back an 'ok', then finished getting ready. She grabbed her bag, rushing down the stairs that led to her living room. Her mother held out a bagel, which Sakura took with a smile just as a car honked outside. She ran out the door and hopped into Ino's blue granddam.

"Hey forehead." Ino grinned.

"Hey, Ino-pig." Sakura stuck her tongue out, then took a bite out of her bagel. She turned to greet Hinata, Nova and Tenten in the back seat.

* * *

**Konoha High  
****Date: September 9 (Thursday) Time: 7:40am**

Once they got to Konoha High, they all went their seperate ways. Sakura and Hinata head for their first hour, English XI with Kakashi Hatake. They took their seats near the back.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted. He ran up to the two girls with a big grin on his face. "How are you, beautiful?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ugh, really Naruto?" She glanced at Hinata, who stared at her desk with a sad expression. _Hinata..._ "Look, Naruto, I told you I'm _not_ interested."

Naruto hesitated. "I... I know. I'm sorry. It's just... A guy can hope, right?" He laughed nervously. He glanced at Hinata. "Oi, Hinata? You okay?"

The pale girl looked up, a slight blush on her face. "I-I'm fine. Thank you for worrying, Naruto."

"Yeah. If anything's ever wrong, you can talk to me!" He winked. "I'm willing to kick whoever's ass that's making you upset."

Hinata giggled. "Thank you, Naruto."

_You'd be kicking your own ass, Naruto..._ Sakura sighed.

"Alright, take your seats, class." Kakashi said. Everyone obeyed. "Today, I've decided to let you all have a free day. Work on homework or whatever. But remember, one of your book essays are due tomorrow, along with your Siddartha questions. So choose wisely and work quietly." With that said, the partially masked man sat at his desk and read his perverted book.

Sigh. _You only gave us this free day so you can read your book, Kakashi-sensei. _Sakura slightly shook her head.

Her and Hinata decided to work on their book essay since that was worth more points. And of course, Naruto decided to come over and bug them. Except this time he had his attention focused on Hinata. Sakura was a little irritated since Hinata's suppose to be working with her. But she was also relieved that Naruto had finally found someone else to harass.

Sakura's phone vibrated in her pocket. She glanced up at Kakashi before taking it out.

**_OMG. So i overheard suigetsu asking sasuke who he likes and he totes admitted it was u!_**

Sakura stared at her phone in disbelief. _No way! Why would he tell anyone? Especially Suigetsu? I know they're good friends and all. I wonder..._ She stared at Naruto. _If Naruto knows? _

Hinata giggled. "R-Really?"

"Yeah! Yeah! And then I was like-"

"Hey Naruto." Sakura interrupted.

Both Hinata and Naruto turned their heads toward her. "Ah man, Sakura. I was getting to the good part."

"Sorry. But... Do you know who... Sasuke likes?"

"Mm... He's never really told me. He said I have a big mouth and would tell the whole world."

"I guess that makes sense..." She muttered. Naruto simply 'hmphed'. "I wonder why he told Suigetsu."

"Suigetsu, really?" Naruto frowned.

"Maybe he trusts Suigetsu?" Hinata offered.

"Doubt it..." Naruto grumbled.

Sakura's phone vibrated again. **_Turns out they BOTH like you! Thats y sasuke told him! Karin is so PISSED!_ **

Sakura laughed out loud. A couple of students looked over. She ignored them and showed Hinata the text Ino just sent her. A huge smile spread across Hinata's face. "That's so exciting, Sakura."

"Yeah, but Suigetsu likes me too..." Sakura sighed.

"Wait... Too? Sasuke likes you?!" Naruto shouted.

They definitely had the class's attention now. Even Kakashi's.

"Are you serious?"

"I thought he didn't have a heart."

"Wow, lucky..."

"Why _her_? She's not even pretty!"

"Alright, alright!" Kakashi slammed his book closed. "Everybody, settle down. Get back to work. Mr. Uzumaki, detention for interrupting my class. Miss Hyuuga and Miss Haruno, detention for using phones when you should be working."

"But sensei! I have cheerleading practice after school! I'm the captain!" Sakura argued.

"A-And I have tennis practice a-after school." Hinata said, her pointer fingers pressing together.

"Sorry girls, should've kept the phones put up." Kakashi opened his book.

"At least let Hinata off the hook. It was _my_ phone." Sakura pleaded.

"Don't care."

_Ugh! _Sakura growled. "Sorry Hinata... I didn't even realize he saw me."

"It's okay. I hope my father will understand..." Hinata sighed. "He is very strict about school and sports."

_Hinata... _Naruto frowned. "I'll be right back." He walked over to Kakashi. "Sensei?"

"What is it, Naruto?" Kakashi mumbled without looking up.

"Please let Hinata off the hook. It wasn't her phone. And if I hadn't shouted, you wouldn't have given any of us detention, right?"

"Not true. I was going to tell them before they left."

"Oh. Well, just let Hinata go to her tennis practice, please. I'll even take her detention time."

Kakashi looked up. It was hard to tell if he was smiling because of the doctor mask covering his bottom half of his face. "This is new. Instead of you taking Miss Haruno's place, you'd take Miss Hyuuga's?"

"Huh? Oh... I..." Naruto blushed. "I-I-It's just... She doesn't deserve detention. She's innocent."

"Alright. I'll let you serve detention during lunch and after school."

"Ah man. Lunch, really?" Naruto complained.

"Yes." Kakashi waved him off. Naruto sighed and agreed. He walked back to his desk. "Miss Hyuuga, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Hinata stood up, making her way towards the front. "Yes, sensei?"

"Go to your tennis practice after school. You're off the hook." Kakashi said.

"R-Really?" Hinata's face beamed with a pretty smile.

"Yes. You can thank Mr. Uzumaki. He agreed to take your place during lunch today."

"N-Naruto?" She glanced behind her. "Thank you, sensei." She bowed before heading back to her desk. "Naruto?"

The blue-eyed blond stared at her. "Yes?"

"Um... Thank you... For taking my place today." Hinata blushed. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem. You didn't deserve it anyway." Naruto grinned.

Hinata smiled. Naruto blushed. And Sakura grinned. _Oh Hinata... Lucky you. I still have detention!_

* * *

**1st hour: Algebra II, room A102 - Anko Mitarishi; Konoha High  
****Date: September 9 (Thursday) Time: 8:01am**

Ino was very excited about the information she overheard. She and Nova talked about it whenever they had the chance.

"Hey Ino, look who's finally here." Nova winked, gesturing to a tall, thin male entering the class room. It was Shikamaru. Ino's face immediately lit up. Shikamaru handed a pink slip to Anko. "Yo, Ino? Hell-o?"

Ino shook her head. "Sorry..."

Nova chuckled. "Shikamaru's cute and everything, but enough to make you drool?" She cracked up when Ino looked surprise, wiping her spit off her chin quickly. "As I was _saying, _we should go to the mall after cheerleading practice. How about it? We could even invite your beloved Shikamaru."

Shikamaru passed by at that moment. "Hey, Ino. What's up?"

"Oh, hey Shikamaru." Ino said all nonchalant. "Just working on these Algebra problems."

"Hey Shikamaru, want to go to the mall after practices are over?" Nova butted in.

"Yeah, sure." He gave them a small smile before taking his seat by Sasuke and Suigetsu.

"Oh yeah!" Nova grinned at Ino.

She smiled, rolling her eyes. "Is your lover, Itachi, coming?"

"Tch. Yeah right. He's been really busy these days." Nova muttered.

"Doing what?" Ino questioned.

"I don't know. Every time I ask him, he says it's work, work, work. I'm getting tired of it." Nova sighed.

"Then break up with him?"

"I can't... I love him too much."

"Talking about my brother?" Sasuke had joined them at their table.

Nova blushed. "Yeah. Hey, do you know what's up with him?"

He scoffed. "He's barely ever home. So no." Shikamaru, Kiba, Suigetsu, Shino, and Karin joined them. "You're saying he's too busy for you?"

Nova shrugged. "Whenever I try to hang out with him, he either cuts it short or he's 'working'." She rested her chin on her hand. "What do you think I should do?"

"Dump him." - Sasuke.

"Talk to him." - Shikamaru.

"Beat him until he spills everything." - Suigetsu.

"I would ask the guy straight up." - Kiba

". . ." - Shino.

"Give him to me." - Karin.

Everyone glared at her. "What do you even want, Karin?" Ino sneered. "You don't have to follow Sasuke everywhere like a lost puppy - scratch that - mutt."

"Shut up, bitch." Karin growled.

"Yeah, shut up, Ino." Sasuke said. "I don't even like dogs."

Everyone laughed besides Kiba and Karin. "What wrong with dogs?" Kiba growled. They laughed even harder.

Karin scowled, then stomped away.

"Yo maggots! Get back to work!" Anko shouted.

Everyone scattered.

* * *

**6th, hour: Auditorium, Gym - Might Guy; Konoha High  
Date: September 9 (Thursday) Time: 1:08pm**

"Hello - Youthful - Students!" Might Guy shouted in a very excited tone. "Today we are going to work on our swimming! So get dressed and meet me downstairs!"

The girls glared at the boys when they whistled at them. Except Karin and her friends who seemed to be enjoying it. And Hinata who practically fainted when Naruto waved at her. The girls head for their locker room. "Well, at least we don't have many perverted guys in our class." Tenten said with a shrug.

"I just don't want Suigetsu to see me in my swim suit." Sakura sighed. "Now that I know how he feels about me."

"At least Sasuke gets to see you in it." Ino winked.

Tenten and Hinata giggled. They glanced back at Nova, who seemed nervous. She was slowly dressing in her suit. "You okay, Nova?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh... Oh... It's just... I can't really swim." Nova gulped.

"Huh, so that's why you always ditched out. You mysteriously 'caught a cold' last time." Ino laughed.

"Or 'started your monthly'." Tenten joined in the laughter.

"Or the worst one yet! 'My hamster died, he was my best friend'!" Sakura doubled over with laughter, her sides cramping up.

"Hey! That last one was true!" Nova said.

"Sorry, sorry!" They laughed, wiping tears from their eyes.

Hinata giggled. "So what's making you go today?"

"I was hoping Itachi will go to the beach with me this weekend. I wanted him to see me in my cute new swim suit I bought."

"Why would you buy a swim suit if you can't even swim?" Karin rolled her eyes.

"To look good for my boyfriend, duh." Nova said.

"But, oh, wait!" Ino added. "You wouldn't know about that because no guy is blind, or stupid enough, to fall for your skanky ass."

"Bitch." Karin pushed them out of the way. "Umi, Nami, Matsuri, Kin, let's go!" She snapped at the four girls behind her. They rushed by her side.

The girls hurried to dress, then met the boys at the indoor pool.

"Alright!" Guy blew his whistle. "We'll start off treading water!"

"Wooo!" The guys jumped in, splashing the girls with cold water. Naruto did a cannibal right in front of Sakura and the girls.

"Grr... NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, jumping in after him and drowning the poor boy under the water.

"E-Eh? Sakura!" Hinata stumbled. As she walked to the edge, she slipped in, face first hitting the water.

"Hinata!" The girls shouted, including Naruto. He dived under, grabbing Hinata and swimming to the top. Hinata coughed up water. "Hinata?! Are you okay?" Naruto helped her over to the ladder.

"I-I'm fine." Hinata gasped. "S-Sorry for troubling you, Naruto."

"No big deal." Naruto grinned. "Don't scare me like that, knucklehead." Hinata giggled. "Oh, by the way, thank you for lunch."

Hinata blushed. "O-Oh, you got it? I'm glad. I wasn't sure if Kakashi-sensei would eat it himself or not..."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, it was really delicious! You're going to make a wonderful wife someday."

Hinata stared at him with wide eyes and a very red face. _W-wife?_

"Ahh maaan..." Nova grumbled. She crouched next to the pool's edge, staring at the clear water. _Maybe I should've just came up with an excuse. But Guy-sensei had said 'no more excuses, Nova. Or else I'm going to have a talk with your guardians!" _Nova sighed.

"What's wrong, Nova? Scared of a little... WATER!" Suigetsu pushed her into the pool.

Nova flailed around. She tried to kick off the bottom of the pool. Her head poked up for a moment. She gasped for air and shouted,"Help! HELP!" before she sank back down. She reached out before everything went dark.

A hand reached out, the fingers wrapped around Nova's wrist, pulling her towards the surface.

"Is she okay?! I didn't know she couldn't swim!" Suigetsu helped Nova onto the concrete.

"Guy-sensei! Nova's hurt!" Lee shouted.

The class gathered around her. Guy rushed toward them while shouting, "Someone hurry up and do CPR on her!"

The guy who saved her kneeled next to the unconscious girl, tilting her head back a little and planting his lips firmly in her. He breathed into her mouth, sat up and pushed on her chest. He repeated this a couple of times before Nova started gasping for air and choking out water.

Sakura stared at Gaara, the one who had saved her. _When Nova finds out what he did, she's going to be pissed._

Guy checked to see if Nova was fine. "Maybe you should go to the nurse's office." He said.

"No... I'm fine, really." Nova assured him.

"No wonder you always made excuses. If you need help, you can come in and practice all you want. Lee here would love to train you, right Lee?"

"Yes sensei!" Lee saluted him.

"Thank you, sensei." Nova smiled.

"It's not me who you should be thanking." He gestured towards Gaara. "He saved your life."

Nova glanced at him. "Thanks." She stood up and walked towards the locker rooms.

"Uh... sensei? Can we go check on her?" Sakura asked, preparing to take off even if Guy said no.

"Go ahead. Try to hurry and convince her to come back." Guy said. "Everyone else, back in the water!"

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten hurry after Nova. They found her crying in the locker room on one of the benches.

"Nova." Hinata rushed to sit by her friend. She wrapped her arms around Nova, pulling her in close.

"Nova? Why are you crying?" Tenten kneeled on the floor in front of her.

Sakura and Ino joined them. Nova tried her best to calm herself so she could talk. "Th-This past month has -hic- been so hor-hic-rible. My boyfriend ignoring me. -hic- Gaara making me feel guilty after _he_ broke -hic- my heart three years ago! Now he wants me back? A-hic-And then stupid Suigetsu embarrassed me in front of everyone." Hinata reached in her bag and gave Nova a water bottle. She drank it greedly. "Thank you." She sniffed.

"Gaara wants you back?" Ino asked.

Nova nodded. "Yeah, a couple of weeks ago he told me he still loved me and crap."

"Damn, what'd you say?" Sakura leaned over to hear her better.

"I told him to fuck off because I'm with Itachi now." Nova mumbled.

"Do you... Still have feelings for Gaara?" Tenten asked.

Nova sighed. "I... I don't know. Everytime I see him, I can't help but picturing that day he left me..."

**FLASHBACK**

**Nova sat on a swing set. The tip of her shoes digging into the sand. Thunder crashed over her. It was getting dark and about to rain.**

**A figure emerged from the shadows. It was Gaara. Just the guy Nova was waiting to see. She smiled and ran up to him. But there was something wrong. Gaara didn't seem too happy to see her. He stared at her with no emotion. **

**"Gaara?" Nova said slowly.**

**"I don't want to be with you anymore." Gaara mumbled.**

**"Wha... What?" Nova's heart sank low in her chest. She laughed nervously. "I must've misheard you. You know me. I can be deaf some-"**

**"I don't love you anymore." Gaara said louder. He refused to look her in the eye. **

**Rain poured down, soaking the two young teens to the bone. Nova stared at Gaara in disbelief. **

**"Go home, Nova." With that, Gaara turned and walked away.**

**"Wait!" Nova cried. He stopped. "Why? I-I can change if that's what you want. I'll give you all the space you need. We-We don't have to do those stupid one month anniversaries, if that's what's wrong." Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Please. Don't leave me. I lov-"**

**"Go home." Gaara said, he left.**

**Nova sobbed.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The tears formed again in Nova's eyes. She wiped them away before they could drop. "He's a jerk. I have no intention of going back with him." Nova said sternly.

"Oughta girl!" Sakura patted Nova on the shoulder.

"Good!" Ino agreed.

"So what are you going to do about Itachi?" Tenten asked.

Nova groaned. "I guess talk to him after school."

"Do you want us to go with you and beat his ass if he doesn't listen?" Sakura asked in all seriousness.

Nova laughed. "That's okay, I'll beat his ass on my own if I have to."

* * *

**7th hour: Algebra II, Room A102 - Anko Mitarishi; Konoha High  
Date: September 9. Thursday. Time: 2:51pm**

_Just six more minutes. _Tenten drummed her fingers against her desk in anticipation. She glanced over at Lee, who was sitting in the desk to her right. He had a determined look on his face as he scribbled on a piece of paper. She suppressed a giggle.

Lee glanced at her, a huge grin spreading across his face. He showed her the drawing of himself beating up Neji. Tenten let the giggle she was holding, out.

A hand shout out and grabbed the drawing. Neji scanned the paper with a bored expression. He rolled his eyes, crumpling the paper and tossing it on the floor.

Naruto grabbed it before anyone else could. He added onto the picture. He showed everyone around him. He had added himself helping Lee. Neji's eye twitched. He leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. Naruto laughed out loud, catching Anko's attention.

She growled, slamming her fist onto her desk. "Naruto!" Her shout made the young blond jump out of his seat. "Is there something you'd like to share?"

"Well... If you insist." Naruto stood.

Anko's face darkened. "Oh, I do."

He gulped. "O-On second thought..."

"Fine. You can share it later, in detention." Anko sat back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest.

"Eh? But I already have detention with Kakashi-sensei today!" Naruto whinned.

"Then you can spend it after school with me on Monday." Anko had a satisfied grin plastered on her face.

"But coach is going to _kill_ me." He groaned.

Anko shrugged. "Maybe you should learn to keep your yap shut."

Naruto groaned again, slumping into his seat. He glared at Neji, who had a small smirk forming on his lips. The blond slouched in his chair.

Hinata frowned. _Poor Naruto..._

Lee's hand shot into the air. "Anko-sensei! I cannot let Naruto take the blame for this by himself! I was the one who drew the picture!" Lee's voice rang through the quiet classroom.

Anko broke the silence. "Fine. You can serve detention with Naruto."

"Yes, sensei!" Lee bowed his head. He turned to Naruto and gave him a huge grin and a thumbs up.

And once again, Naruto groaned while Neji snickered. "Great..." He muttered underneath his breath.

* * *

**Outside of Konoha High.  
****Date: September 9. Thursday. Time: 5:04pm**

"Ugh. I swear, Coach Kikyo is getting tougher on us everyday." Nova moaned while rubbing her sore shoulders. "Especially since 'Captain Sakura' got detention. Remind me to kick her in the butt when I see her."

Ino laughed. "Oh, hey. Are we still going to the mall?"

"Yeah, definitely. I need a break. Thank god we don't have school tomorrow." Nova sighed in relief.

"Three day weekend!" Ino punched the air. Nova and her high five each other.

Nova spotted Sasuke exiting the front doors of the main entrance. "Oh hey, there goes Sasuke. I'm going to go walk with him to his house. Catch you in a hour?"

"Sure. Bye, girl." Ino waved.

"Bye-bye doll!" Nova called back.

Ino fished out her cell from her pack. She quickly dialed Sakura's number.

"Hey." Sakura's voice sang on the other line.

"Hey, did you already get a ride?"

"Yeah. Kiba gave Hinata and I a ride. I got out kind of early. I was going to go to practice, but didn't feel like getting yelled at. So I met up with Hinata instead."

"Yeah. I understand. You going to the mall with us later?"

"Of course."

"'kay, I'll message Tenten."

"Alright, bye."

"See ya." She clicked the end button. After she messaged Tenten, she shoved the tiny device into her pack and scanned the area. She saw Shikamaru walking in the opposite direction. "Shikamaru!" Ino shouted. The boy stopped and turned to see who called his name. His eyes locked onto her's.

He walked her way. "Hey."

"Hey, you want a ride home?" Ino removed the keys from her pocket and jingled them in the air.

He gave her a sly grin. "Sure."

"Awesome. Follow _moi_." She led him to her car.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in comfortable clothes before." Shikamaru commented.

"What're you trying to say?" Ino glared at him before unlocking the door.

"That you're either wearing flashy clothing or something very tight."

Ino shrugged as she got into her car. Shikamaru climbed in as well. "Not that I'm saying you have a bad body. You have a -er- lovely figure."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"I've never seen your stomach before though. Didn't know you had your belly pierced."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I had to practically _beg_ my dad."

"I assumed." Shikamaru chuckled. "Are we still going to the mall?"

"No duh." Ino scoffed. "If we say we're going to the mall, we're going. No matter what."

"Even if there was a zombie apocalypse?"

"Even if there was a meteor heading towards Earth and we only had five minutes to live."

"Woooow."

Ino laughed at his expression.

* * *

**The Uchiha Home, Itachi's room  
Date: September 9 (Thursday) Time: 5:21pm**

Nova sat cross-legged on Itachi's bed. Itachi was in the other room on the phone. Nova huffed, falling down on her back.

Itachi barged into the room. He took in the white haired teen lying on his bed. He sighed, closed his door, and crawled onto his bed to lie next to his girlfriend. "I'm sorry, honey."

Nova turned her head to him, a small smile on her face. _That's all you ever do... Apologize to me._ "It's okay. So do you want to go to the mall with me and hang out with my friends?"

The corners of Itachi's mouth fell. "I'm sorry, honey. But I promised the guys I'd hang out with them tonight."

Nova's heart sank into her stomach. She faked a happy smile. "That's okay. It's just a bunch of teenagers anyway."

"You know that doesn't bug me, Nova..." Itachi said.

Nova had let out a tiny laugh. "I know, but _I'd_ be embarrassed. You're such a wonderful boyfriend." She climbed partially on him. "And you're so handsome." She mumbled against his lips.

He smile. "You think I'm handsome?"

"Duuuh." She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"And you're beautiful."

"Aww. You think I'm beautiful?"

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Duh."

Someone outside the door started gagging real loud. Someone else made kiss-y noises.

"Go away!" Itachi and Nova yelled.

They laughed and walked away.

"Damn Sasuke and his friends." Itachi muttered.

"Who's here?"

"His band."

_Of fuck._ That meant Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara. "Aaah..."

"What's wrong?" Itachi searched her face.

Nova blushed. _I never told him about Gaara..._ She bit her bottom lip. _He gets jealous real easy..._ "I... just... um, wanted to have fun... You know. With _you._ Before I go." Nova's face reddened even more.

A wicked grin spreads across his face. "Oh really?" Nova nodded, a little unsure. The grin faded. "Or do you mean fun as in, just kissing?"

_We've been going out for about a year now! Why not make love? I can do this! _"The other thing..."

Itachi's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes." She squeaked.

He immediately attacked her.

* * *

**Time: 5:54pm**

Nova quickly dressed as Itachi watched her with hungry eyes. She felt even more sore. Her body shook, making her wince as she slipped her sweats on.

"Do you have to go?" Itachi asked, a small pout forming on his face.

A giggle escaped her throat. "You are too cute. And don't you have plans with your friends?"

"Oh... Yeah." He sat up. "Well, I can cancel them..."

Nova's eyebrows rose. "Uh-huh. So you can change your plans to have sex with me, but not to hang out with me?"

"Uuuh... I-It's our first time... I want it to be special?" He stuttered.

She smirked. Itachi's never had trouble talking before. "Tell you what, I'll sneak out tonight and come over, okay?"

"'kay."

"But you have to make me dinner tonight."

He groaned. Although he was an excellent cook, he hated it. "Alright."

"Yay!" She clapped and jumped excitedly. But all her excitement drained once pain shot up her private area. She winced and kept still.

"Are you okay?" Itachi quickly ran over to her.

"Y-Yeah." She mumbled. "I guess the first time makes us girls sore for a while."

"I'm sorry, hun. We don't have to do it again..."

She smirked at him. "Oh no. I want that dinner. I gotta go." She gives him a quick peck on the lips. "Bye, babe."

She left, closing the door behind her. Low laughter came from the living room. She tried to quietly leave through the front door, but failed miserably.

"Yo, Nova!" Naruto shouted.

_Ugh! I could kill you, Naruto! _Nova faked a grin and spun around. "Oh! Hey guys! Didn't realize you were sitting there." She said through clenched teeth.

"You're such an airhead sometimes, Nova." Kiba laughed.

The corners of Nova's mouth twitched. She forced herself to laugh. "You're so _funny_." She punched him hard on the arm.

Gaara and Sasuke gave her a funny look. But Nova ignored them. "Well, I gotta get going." She reached for the door knob.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

Nova cringed. "Um... Just the mall to meet the girls and stuff."

"Girls?" Naruto and Kiba perked up. "Will Sakura be there?"

Sasuke's attention shifted to the girl at the door. Nova rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"I'm definitely coming!" Naruto jumped up.

"Is Hinata there?" Kiba stood up.

"Yes."

"Why do you want to know if Hinata's there?" Naruto glared at him.

"Why do you care?" Kiba shot back.

"I'm gone." Nova left.

"Wait!" Naruto and Kiba ran after her.

Sasuke sighed. "C'mon, Gaara."

* * *

**Konoha's Town Center, food court.  
Date: September 9 (Thursday) Time: 7:31pm**

"God, Naruto! You're so gross!" Sakura smacked the knucklehead teen in the face, hard enough to make him fly out of his chair and straight into Hinata's lap.

"Eek!" Hinata flushed bright red. She quickly stood up, making Naruto fall onto the floor. "S-Sorry Naruto!"

Everyone at the table laughed as Hinata helped the poor teen up.

"Naruto, why is your face so red?!" Kiba shouted from across the table.

"I-It's not!" Naruto sputtered. "Shut up Kiba!"

"You okay?" Ino asked Nova. She grunted in response. "What's wrong? Did Itachi not want to talk?" Ino asked quietly.

Nova sighed. "No, I didn't even talk to him about that. We kinda... Did something else." She mumbled.

"Like what?"

"Let's just say..." She paused to think. "I'm officially a woman now."

Ino raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. Nova's eyes scanned her face. Then finally, Ino's eyes grew wide. "_No way_! _You guys did _not!" Nova's face turned red. "You guys _did_!"

Nova could feel everyone's eyes on them.

"What going on?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why are you yelling _now_, Ino?"

"Are you two okay?" Shikamaru nudged Ino with his elbow.

"Girls room. _NOW!_" Ino grabbed Nova by the arm and dragged her towards the restrooms. Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata scrambled after them. Ino threw Nova up against the restroom's wall. The tiny girl had never been this scared in her life. "What the _fuck _did you say?" Ino snarled in Nova's face.

She hunched her shoulders, trying to make herself smaller. "I... Um... I s-said I'm... A... Woman, now?" Her eyes darted everywhere, avoiding those angry blue orbs.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked quietly.

Nova mumbled something, but none of them heard. Ino crossed her arms over her chest. "She asked you a question, Nova."

Nova winced. "I had sex with Itachi, okay? But we've been together for almost a _year._ What does it matter?" She snapped.

"What matters is that your only _sixteen_." Tenten said softly.

"Tenten's right." Sakura added. "You should've thought it through."

"I _love _him. I didn't _need _to think it through." Nova hissed.

One of the bathroom stall doors slammed open. And out came Karin, with her nose in the air and glaring at the group in the corner. Several other stall doors slammed open. Karin's clones came barging out. One of them, with short brown hair who went by the name of Matsuri, sneered at Nova.

"What?" Nova snapped.

"I honestly don't understand why Gaara would choose _you _over _me_." Matsuri rolled her eyes.

"What's _that _suppose to mean?" Nova growled.

"What I mean is that you're obviously a slut!"

Nova stomped up to her and punched her in the face. "Don't you _dare _call me that!"

Matsuri straightened herself up, rubbing her sore cheek. "It's not my fault you're going around sleeping with guys."

"_One _guy! Who happns to be _my boyfriend for a year now!" _Nova shouted. "Besides, Gaara broke my heart."

"You deserved it!" Matsuri screamed.

"Sh-She did not!" Hinata cried. Matsuri glared at her. But that didn't stop Hinata from talking. "Nova never did anything wrong! She di-didn't deserve to have her heart broken like that!" She was on the brim of tears.

_Hinata..._ Nova went over to comfort her. "Thank you."

Karin scoffed. "You all are pathetic." She shoved her way through. As she passed by Sakura, she muttered, "Skank", under her breath.

Sakura whipped around, grabbed a handful of red hair, and threw Karin out of the bathroom. The pink haired girl stomped after her.

Everyone else ran after them. Karin was slumped against the wall. The guys were there too. They had decided to check on the girls since they were taking so long.

"_What did you call me?!_" Sakura screeched as she grabbed the front of Karin's shirt.

She only whimpered, as did Naruto. "S-Sakura sure is scary..."

"_What_?!" Sakura's anger turned on him.

"Eep!" He dashed behind Sasuke, peeking over his shoulder.

"Sakura, she's not worth it." Tenten placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's just go."

"Gaa-ra!" Matsuri sang in a high pitched, annoying tone. She skipped over to him. "Hey cutie!" She wrapped her arms around him. "I didn't know you were here."

He grunted. "What do you want?"

Nova's fist shook with anger. _Stupid Matsuri... Wait, why am I angry anyway?!_ Her phone ran to life. She took it out and glanced at the caller I.D. Itachi. Immediately her anger dissolved. "Itachi!" Nova shouted happily into the phone.

"Hey, honey." He replied.

"What's up?" She noticed everyone staring at her, she turned around.

"You don't mind the guys being over for dinner, right? They might be sleeping over too."

"Oh..." Nova's smile faded. "Um... Yeah. Sure... I just thought it'd be you and me, ya know?"

"And Sasuke."

"But Sasuke lives there. He doesn't count."

"Hey." Sasuke grumbled.

"If you don't want to, I can send them home." Itachi said.

Nova could hear the guys laughing in the background. Some of them shouting 'whipped' or making inappropriate noises. Itachi told them to shut their mouths. "It's okay. I'll just stay the night with the girls or something. Bye babe."

"Wait-"

She hung up before he could try to convince her otherwise.

"You okay, Nova?" She twitched at Gaara's voice.

"Of course. Why would I not be okay?" She forced a laugh. "I should go home." She hurried away.

"Nova, wait!" Naruto chased after her. The girls were about to chase her too, but Sasuke stopped them.

"Let him talk to her. He knows how to cheer her up."

"He's right." Ino mumbled. Nova and Naruto had been best friends since they were six. Even though she hated it, Naruto did know her best.

"Yo! Sasuke, Karin!" Suigetsu waved as he walked over to the huge group with another person with him. "'Sup?"

"Nothing." Sasuke's eyes shifted towards the guy behind Suigetsu. "Hey Juugo." He gave him a curt nod.

"Hey Sakura!" Suigetsu grinned.

"Uh... Yeah. Hi." Sakura mumbled. She glanced at Sasuke, who didn't seem to be paying much attention. She turned her green eyes back on Suigetsu. He walked towards her with a huge smile.

"So, I was wondering, wanna hang out with me for a bit? Go get an ice-cream or somethin'?"

_Well, it's not like Sasuke's going to ask me out anytime soon. _"Sure, why not?"

They walked off together, leaving the others behind.

"Wow, that's weird." Ino mumbled to Tenten and Hinata.

Sasuke watched them walk away. His head pounding with anger. _Why would she go with him?_

**_Because you've never asked, Stupid._**Said Inner Sasuke.

Sasuke growled.

"C'mon, Gaara! Let's go get some cinnamon rolls!" Matsuri dragged the reluctant red head along.

"What do you want to do?" A girl with really long, black hair asked Karin.

"I'm going to ask Sasuke out." Karin smirked, marching off. "Bye Kin, Umi, Nami. Wish me luck."

The three girls rolled their eyes and mumbled, "Good luck", as she walked away.

Before she even reached Sasuke, he said, "No way in hell", without even looking at her.

Karin's smile fell. "I-I was, was going to ask Juugo!" She grabbed the orange haired boy's arm and dragged him away.

"Ask me what?" Juugo mumbled.

"Shut up." Karin hissed.

"And then there were six." Kiba said to break the silence.

"I'm going to go find Nova." Hinata told the girls before taking off.

"And then there were five." Kiba announced.

Sasuke had let out an irritable sigh.

"We're here too, ya know!" Kin glared at Kiba.

"Yeah, but nobody likes you guys." He retorted, glancing at Umi. "Well... Umi's okay." The girl grinned and winked at him. Kiba blushed.

Kin stuck her pierced tongue out at him. "Let's go, girls." She stuck her nose into the air and began to walk away, swinging her hips dramatically.

"Stop walking like you have a stick up your ass!" Ino called after her. A loud screech echoed back. Ino and Tenten snickered.

"Yo, Ino. You mind giving me a ride home? I got to study for the Algebra test." Shikamaru said.

"_What_? You're going to _study _on a three-day weekend?" Ino laughed, but walked off with him anyway. She waved at Tenten.

"And then-"

"If you finished that sentence, I'm going to kick your ass." Sasuke growled.

"Oi! Tenten!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Lee and Neji heading their way.

Tenten blushed as Lee bounced up to them. "Hey guys."

"Yo!" Lee grinned. "We're on our way to the arcade after this guy uses the restroom." He thrusts his thumb over his shoulder, indicating an annoyed Neji. "Want to join us?"

"Yes, _please, _join us. Save me from this unnecessarily torture." Neji grumbled.

Tenten giggled. "Sure. Bye guys." She smiled at Sasuke and Kiba.

"Well..." Kiba glanced at Sasuke. "This is fun."

"Shut up. Let's go check out the music store." Sasuke grumbled.

* * *

**Outside of Konoha's Town Center  
Date: September 9 (Thursday) Time: 8:11pm**

"C'mon, Nova. Just stay over at my place with the guys tonight. You need to get Itachi off your mind, right? We'll throw eggs at people's houses. Like Kakashi-sensei's!" Naruto's eyes gleamed with mischief.

Nova smiled. "Yeah, I suppose that'd be kinda fun." Suddenly her phone chirped. She had received a text from Hinata. _**Where are** **you?**_ She quickly texted back her location. "Who's staying the night?"

"Sasuke, Gaara, and Kiba." Naruto replied.

Nova bit her bottom lip. "Um..." _"You don't mind the guys being over for dinner, right?" _Itachi's voice rang through Nova's ears. She frowned. "Yeah, that actually sounds great."_  
_

"Awesome!"

Hinata ran up to them. "Are you alright, Nova?"

Nova gave her a big smile. "Of course."

"Hey Hinata! Want to hang out with us tonight?" Naruto beamed.

"E-Eh? M-Me? Hang out with N-Naruto?" Hinata stammered.

"Well, yeah. Me, you, Nova, and the guys."

"O-Oh." This seemed to calm Hinata down a bit. "O-Okay."

"Awesome!" Naruto wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders, guiding her back inside. "Dude! Night swimming!"

Nova scoffed, following them. "You just want to see Hinata in her bathing suit again."

Naruto's face flushed. "Wh-What?! I-"

"Yeah, yeah." Nova waved him off, grinning at Hinata's shocked, red face. Her cell rang to life again. She check it, Itachi was calling her. Her front teeth bit down on her bottom lip. The phone kept singing and vibrating in her hand. She finally pressed the end button and set her phone on silent.

* * *

**"Music to My Ears", Konoha Town Center  
Date: September 9 (Thursday) Time: 8:12pm**

Sakura listened to Suigetsu as he went on and on about how he was the 'fastest' swimmer on Konoha High's swim team. She was about to sock him in the face, until she saw Sasuke and Kiba heading their way. She laughed really loud at something Suigetsu said.

The white haired teen stared at her, confused. "I didn't-"

"Shut up." She hissed.

Suigetsu glanced over in Sasuke's direction, who was now looking at them from the corner of his eye. _Ahh..._ A sly grin crept onto his face. His arm slithered around Sakura's slim waist.

Sakura's eye twitched. "Oh Suigetsu, you're so _funny_." On the last word, she punched him in the face, making the poor boy fly into a rack of CDs.

Sasuke subdued a smirk. His onyx eyes followed the feisty pink haired maiden as she left the store.

"Damn. That was scary..." Kiba mumbled. He walked over to Suigetsu, helping the injured teen to his feet. "You okay, man? That must've hurt."

"Fuck yeah it did!" Suigetsu rubbed his bruised bottom. "Fucking ugly ass bitch. I'm going-"

But he never got to finish 'cause Sasuke had punched him square in the mouth.

"Fuck!" Suigetsu shouted, slamming into a different rack of CDs.

"Don't you_ dare_ talk about a woman like that, you asshole." Sasuke growled.

_Yikes! He's even more scary!_ Kiba cringed. He followed Sasuke out of the store. "Man, remind me to never make you mad." He mumbled.

Sasuke ignored him, searching the crowd. He spotted pink hair, traveling fast towards the food court. He chased after it, leaving Kiba behind.

Kiba stood there, dumbfounded. _Did I just get ditched? For a girl?_

"Yo, Kiba!"

He turned around. Naruto, Hinata, and Nova joined him. "Do you know where Sasuke and Gaara went?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke just ran off to find Sakura and Matsuri dragged Gaara off somewhere." Kiba explained.

Nova shot a glare at Kiba. "Where'd they go?"

"Um..." Kiba scratched his chin. "Oh!" He snapped. "To get cinnamon rolls."

"Might as well find him first." Nova said before taking off. The others followed her.

It didn't take long to find them. Matsuri's shrilly laugh was the first clue. Gaara's red hair was the second.

Nova moved herself so Naruto would be in front of her. "Hey dude, we're going back to my house once we find Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Okay." Gaara got up from his chair.

"Wait, Gaara!" Matsuri held onto his arm. "Stay with me."

"Sorry, Matsuri." He shrugged her off. "Let's go."

* * *

**The Nara's household, Shikamaru's room.  
Date: September 9 (Thursday) Time: 8:20pm**

"I can't believe you're going to study." Ino looked around the clean room. There wasn't much furniture. Just a bed in the corner, a desk at the foot of the bed, a tiny closet and shelves filled with books. Ino hadn't been in Shikamaru's room since middle school. Not since he had left her and Chouji for a girl named Temari.

She smiled at an old photo of her, Chouji, and Shikamaru, sitting on the desk. Their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders and them smiling. "How is Chouji anyway?"

"Hm? Oh, he's okay." Shikamaru said as he dug through his backpack.

"Has he found a girl yet?" Ino wiggled her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

Shikamaru smirked. "Actually, yes. Someone named Nami."

"You mean that shy, smart girl who follows Karin around?"

"That's the one."

Ino's eyes grow wide. "Wow, she's pretty cute too. Stupid though she chose the wrong crowd to be in."

"Yeah. Chouji's trying to convince her to leave them. I guess she's scared."

"Scared of what? Karin?" Ino laughed.

"Dude, girl's crazy. Besides, Nami's the one who does all her homework and projects."

"I always wondered how Karin passed each year."

"Yeah. Well, hopefully Nami will listen."

"I can help."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. Helping friends out. It's what I do."

"Uh-huh."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

He shrugged. "It's just, when we all use to hang out, you lectured him about his weight and how he'd _never _get a girlfriend."

Ino blushed. "Okay, I'll admit I was a bit-"

"A _bit_?"

"Okay, _very _mean. But I've changed." She sighed. "I hope Chouji will forgive me."

"I'm sure he will. Chouji has a kind heart." Shikamaru reassured her.

_Unlike me... _Ino frowned, holding back unwanted tears.

* * *

**Food court, Konoha's Town Center.  
****Date: September 9 (Thursday) Time: 8:22pm**

"Sakura!" Sasuke grabbed a slender wrist. "Slow down."

Sakura spun around. "Sasuke? Hey." She blushed. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw what happened with Suigetsu. You okay?"

"Oh yeah..." She shrugged, embarrassed. "I didn't like that he was touching me."

Sasuke cracked a smile.

"Sasukeeeeee!" Naruto tackled him from behind. His eyes landed on Sakura, making his face light up. "Sakura! Hey!"

Sakura sighed. "Hey Naruto."

"Get off me, idiot." Sasuke pushed him away.

"Hey, we're going back to my house, wanna come?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah..." Sasuke mumbled.

"How about you, Sakura?" Naruto grinned. He didn't even bother to hide the excitement in his voice.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, then at Nova and Hinata who were behind Naruto. "Are you two going?" They nodded. "Okay. I suppose then."

"Alright!" Naruto punched the air. "Night swimming for _sure_!" He whispered to Sasuke and the guys.

* * *

**Cinica Park  
Date: September 9 (Thursday) Time: 9:30pm**

"I'll see you guys later." Neji left Tenten and Lee alone at the park.

Tenten slumped her shoulders. Lee grabbed the chains of her swing and gently pushed her. "N-Not too high, Lee!"

Lee laughed. "You afraid?"

"No!" Tenten blushed.

"Oookay." Lee grinned, pushing a little harder.

"Lee!"

"Okay! Okay!" He laughed, stopping her. He stood close to her back, a small smile on his face. "Better?"

Tenten could feel the warmth of his body. "Yes..." She whispered. "Hey Lee...?"

"Yeah?" His breath caressed her check.

She turned, her face only inches from his. "Do... Do you still like Sakura?" She blurted before she could stop herself.

His eyes widen in surprise. His thick eyebrows rising up on his forehead. He burst out laughing. Tenten frowned at him. "What?" She snapped.

He wiped a tear that had fallen onto his cheek. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you had a huge crush on her since middle school!" Tenten turned away from him, pushing herself off the swing. "I'm sorry that I shouted, it's just I-"

She was cut off by Lee's lips. His hands held her waist tightly to him. Tenten's eyes fluttered closed, her hands moving up, fingers lacing behind his neck.

When they pulled apart, Lee grinned. "Does that answer your question?"

A sly smile crept onto her face. "I don't quite understand just yet."

"I guess I'll just have to explain it slowly." He mumbled against her mouth.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. These chapters are going to be very long. **

_Song of the moment: Asian Kung-fu Generation - Jihen Tansaku_**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this took like, forever. I fail. But whateves. I'm typing this on my friend's freakin' huge monitor so it's kind of weird sitting on the bed and typing without having to squint every few seconds. It's nice, actually. Wish I could keep this. I hope to update as much as possible, but I really doubt it. Not with all the drama in my life and watching kids. Oh, and with me playing Grand Fantasia for like... 12 hours a day. Thank you, bro. -_- Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORINGINAL NARUTO CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO MASHIMOTO KISHIMOTO. **

**_Hey, you should check out_: Grand Fantasia. It's pretty popular, I'm sure you all know. If you do get on, you should add me. LovePika Everyone says it's a bad name, but screw those people lol. I'm a lvl 40 Ranger, thanks to my bro. He power leveled me. **

* * *

**Outside of Karin's house**

**Date: September 9 (Thursday) Time: 10:52pm**

"Karin's _so _going to be pissed!" Nova chuckled as she tossed a full roll of toilet paper at a tree near Karin's bedroom window. It unrolled in mid-air, the end stuck to a high branch, the rest of the roll fell to the ground.

"M-Maybe we should stop?" Hinata stopped Nova from throwing another one. "She'll be home any... any minute."

Naruto tossed the last roll high in the air. "Hinata's right, it's getting late." He turned to face the others. "Ready to go back to my house?"

They agreed, following Naruto down the darkened street.

Naruto tried multiple times to get close to Sakura. When she had enough, she punched him in the face, sending him flying backwards into Kiba and Gaara. Sasuke smirked while Nova laughed. Naruto groaned and whinned.

A car pulling up the street silenced them. It's head lights flashed across their bodies briefly. It pulled into Karin's parent's driveway. Karin, Matsuri, and Kin stumbled out of the car.

"Damn..." Sasuke muttered.

Karin screeched.

The group ran, afraid that Karin would call the police. They cut through people's yards and jumped fences until they reached Naruto's home, which was a nice little house with two bedrooms and a tiny pool in the back and a wrap-around fence.

"That... Was... Hilarious!" Nova wheezed. She took in slow, deep breaths before laughing. "Man! I wish Ino and Tenten were here!"

Sakura laughed with her. "Totally! That was great! Kiba, your plan was brilliant."

He grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, I know."

"Don't be so modest." Nova said sarcastically as she punched him in the arm.

"So, swimming?" Naruto grinned. "You all did bring your swim suits, right?"

"Duh. Like we'll go naked." Sakura rolled her green eyes.

After they had left the mall, they each went to their houses and packed for a sleepover/swim party at Naruto's.

They went inside to change. Jiraiya, Naruto's old perverted guardian, was passed out on the couch, saliva trailing down his chin. The girls let out a sigh. They hated when the old geezer would hit on them whenever they were over. It was very disturbing.

They quickly dressed in separate rooms.

"Let's do this!" Naruto grabbed a small, battery stereo from his room and led them outside, quietly tip toe-ing past Jiraiya.

Sakura and Kiba jumped in the cold water as Naruto set the stereo on a nearby round table. He clicked it on, obnoxious techno music filled the silent night.

"What's wrong, Nova?" Sasuke smirked, sitting down next to the tiny teen on the pool's edge. They dipped their feet in the water, sending goosebumps up their bare legs.

Nova sighed. "Your brother's a douche."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. What happened?" Sasuke gently splashed water at her with his feet.

Nova had no problem confiding in Sasuke since he was like a brother to her. "Tonight was supposed to be special. A romantic evening. But then his stupid friends decided to stay the night and I'd feel bad if I told him to make them leave."

"Yeah, my brother is an ass." Sasuke said. Nova gave him a small, sad smile. "But if his friends are so important, more important than you, then he's not worth it."

"You're right. I think I'll call him and break it off." Nova slowly slipped in the pool. Her heart racing. "But first, wanna teach me to swim?"

Sasuke chuckled. "I can't believe you still can't swim." He stood. "I can't help, though. I have to go save Hinata from those two."

Nova watched as Naruto and Kiba argued over whose team Hinata was going to be on. Hinata blushed, her white eyes flicking back and forth between the two. It almost seemed like she was going to faint... Again.

"I can teach you."

Nova glanced up. Gaara stared down at her, his face emotionless. Nova glared at the water, her hands clutching to the pool's edge. "Fine." She grumbled. _I wish Lee was here..._

Gaara sled in. This end was only five feet deep. The tip of the water touched his shoulders. But with Nova, it reached her chin, which scared her even more. Gaara tried not to smile. He could sense her fear. To him, it was silly to be afraid of water. He jumped a little as Nova's cold hands grasped his shoulders. She was just as surprised as he was.

Nova went back to glaring at the water, but refused to let go of Gaara.

"First, I want you to float." Gaara said, gently removing Nova's hands from him so he could stand at her side.

"How?" Nova gasped at the sudden movement.

"Just lean back." Gaara reached down to grab the back of her legs. He helped her on her back. "Good. Now, arch your back just a bit. There you go." He slowly let her go.

"Ha! Ha!" Nova's lips stretched into a wide grin. "I'm doing it!"

"Good. Now gently move your arms over your head and flap them back down." He demonstrated for Nova, swimming on his back next to her.

Nova tried to do the same, but sank. She freaked and splashed around, gasping for air.

Gaara tried not to laugh. He helped Nova to stand up straight. "Not too bad. Just try not to freak out so much."

Nova glared at him. "It's not easy. You don't know how terrified I am now."

"I'm sorry, Nova." Gaara frowned.

"It's okay. Thank you." Nova flopped out of the water awkwardly, grabbing a towel and checking her phone. Forty-eight missed calls from Itachi. _My God... _Her heart beat rapidly, a warm happiness spreading through her chest. _He does care! _She quickly called him back. Itachi answered on the first ring.

"Nova?! Where are you?! Are you okay?! I've been calling you for hours!"

"I'm fine, Itachi." Nova sighed, a smile on her face.

"Jesus, Nova! You scared me to death! Where are you?"

"At Naruto's."

"Why?" She could hear the anger in his voice.

"Because he was trying to make me feel better."

"... Feel better?"

"Yeah..." Nova glanced at her friends. They were playing beach volley ball in the water. She walked to a quieter spot. "You really hurt me, Itachi..."

He sighed. "I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking. Come over, Nova. Have some fun with me and the guys."

"But I'm having fun here." She smiled as Naruto knocked into Hinata, pulling her under the water.

"Please, honey?"

Nova grinned. She always thought it was cute when Itachi would beg. "Okay. I'll be there soon." She hung up and carefully walked to Naruto and the others. "I'm going to Itachi's."

"What? Why?" Naruto frowned.

"He called me about fifty times. I feel bad."

"Don't go, Nova." Sakura pouted.

"I'm sorry." She gave her a sympathetic smile. "He really wants me to come by. I'll see you all this weekend?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Bye." She glanced at Gaara before leaving. He had a hurtful expression on his face. She looked away, erasing it from her memory.

* * *

**Ino's car  
****Date: September 9 (Thursday) Time: 11:36pm**

Ino caught something from the corner of her eye. A girl walking on the sidewalk holding a stack of books. She recognized the girl and pulled over towards the curb. "Nami?" Ino called.

Nami looked up, her glasses glinting in the moonlight. She hesitated before answering. "Hey Ino."

"Why are you walking alone in the dark? Do you know what time it is?" Ino jogged up to her. "Here, let me help you." She took the heavy textbooks from Nami.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Come on. I'll give you a ride home." Ino led the girl to her car. They jumped inside and head back on to the road. "So where'd you come from?"

"Karin's. Take a left up there." She pointed at a stop sign.

Ino obeyed. "Karin's huh?" Nami shyly shrugged. "Nami, you'd be so much better off without her. Trust me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I was a part of her group. And so was Sakura."

"Really?" Nami's eyes grew wide.

"Really. The twins, Umi and Tsuni, replaced me and you replaced Sakura. Want to know why?" Nami nodded. "Because Hinata, Nova, and Tenten saved us. We thought they had liked Sasuke since they were always hanging around him. We had cornered them in a bathroom at school and cut off Nova's hair. We then found out Nova was dating Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. But not 'til after Nova and Tenten beat the shit out of Matsuri and Karin. It was so funny! And you may think Hinata's shy, but she is very, very wise. She had lectured us about letting silly crushes going too far, far enough to ruin a girl's life. We realized she was right, so Sakura and I left Karin's group. Realized the Crush Haters club was stupid." Ino parked in front of Nami's house. "So... Why did you join?"

Nami shrugged. "She said she could help me get my crush to notice me, but she only wanted me to do her homework. She threatened me to stay in the club."

Ino sighed, shaking her head. "Don't believe her. She's not serious." A smile formed on her lips. "I can help. Chouji use to be my best friend. And besides, I'm sure he likes you."

Nami blushed. "You-You know about my crush on Chouji?"

"Duh. I'm _Ino._ Nothing gets by me!" They laughed. "So what do you say?"

Nami nodded, tears in her eyes. "Anything to get away from Karin."

* * *

**The Uzumaki Household, Naruto's room  
****Date: September 10 (Friday) Time: 12:31am**

The teens were exhausted from swimming so much. Sakura and Hinata had sprawled on Naruto's bed while the boys had collapsed on the carpeted floor.

"Ugh! This is so boring, Naruto! Why did you have to invite me?" Sakura groaned.

"We can watch a movie?" Naruto sat up. He searched through a messy pile of DVDs.

"So boring." Sakura said again while rolling her eyes.

"I'm going home." Sasuke grabbed his bag. "Anyone want to come with?"

"Sure." The five teens said.

* * *

**The Uchiha Househould, livingroom  
****Date: September 10 (Friday) Time: 1:09am**

"Don't be such a pussy!" Deidara grinned at Nova. He held a shot glass filled with vodka in front of Nova's pale face.

"I've alweadie have tooooo much." Nova slurred, a silly smile on her face.

"No way! Come on. You didn't have that much." Deidara shoved the glass up to Nova's lips. "Come on, just open up and swallow."

A pink flush rose on Nova's cheeks. "Heey. That's wat Itachi told me earlier to-"

"Ooookay!" Itachi took the shot from Deidara and drank it in one swift move. "I think Nova had enough to drink." He leaned back, bringing Nova with him.

"You're no fun, Itachi." Hidan snapped open a beer, sucking it down.

"I rather not have her puking everywhere." Itachi said.

"She'll be fine. She finished off two glasses of so-coh _and _four shots of vodka. Girl's on _fire_!" Hidan and Deidara high-fived each other.

"I shouldn't have let her drink in the first place." Itachi rubbed his temple with his finger tips. "Does anyone have a cigarette?"

"Here." Sasori held a camel 99 out for Itachi.

He took it gratefully, putting it to his lips and lighting it up. Nova watched, fascinated. She reached a hand up to touch the cherry, but Itachi stopped her by grabbing her wrist. He glanced down and smiled. "No, babe. It'll burn you."

"Mm..." Nova rubbed up against him. "Itachiii... Let's go in your room..."

"Not now, babe."

"But Itachiiii..."

"I'll gladly take you in Itachi's room." Deidara winked. He stood up and held out a hand to Nova.

As Nova reached for it, Itachi pulled her close. "I don't think so, Deidara."

"You're so not fun, Itachi." Deidara slumped back on his chair.

The front door opened and smoke floated out into the night air. Everyone turned to see Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Sakura, and Hinata walk in, each with a stunned face.

"Dammit Itachi! I thought you weren't going to do this here anymore." Sasuke growled. He slammed the front door shut. "Nova?"

"Sasukeeee!" Nova jumped up, almost falling backwards on the coffee table. "Oh my god! And the... those guys!" Nova excitedly gestured to her friends. "How was your night?" Nova grinned, leaning over the back of the couch.

Sakura crinkled her nose. "Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah she has!" Deidara laughed. "She's our little champion drinker!"

"She's _sixteen_!" Sakura yelled. The guys laughed out loud. "What the hell Itachi?!" Sakura stomped over to stand in front of him. His cold, onyx eyes stared straight ahead as he took a hit of his cigarette. "_Hello_?! What the _fuck_'s wrong with you?!"

"_I'm _fine, but _you _however." Itachi smirked.

"Oh, Sakura. I love your hair!" Nova ran her fingers through Sakura's soft pink locks. "It's so gorgeous! And Hinata! I so envy your beauty! Why can't I look like you? You should totally ask Naruto out. He'd so say yes. Right, Naruto?" Nova giggled at their blushing faces. "And Gaara, you fucking jackass." Before anyone could stop her, Nova jumped over the couch clumsily and made her way to the shocked red head. "We dated for what? Two years? And then you just broke my heart!" She made an impression of breaking a stick. "I loved you. But thank you! Because if you hadn't ripped out my heart and stomped on it, I wouldn't be with Itachi now." She stumbled back over to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "And I wouldn't be totally wasted!" She laughed.

Itachi's friends burst out laughing again.

"Hey, Gaara. Haven't seen you in a while." Sasori said.

Gaara didn't even acknowledge him. He grabbed Nova and led her towards the kitchen. "Come on. Let's sober you up."

Sakura waited 'til they were out of sight before she yanked Itachi to her by his collar. "You are so lucky that I don't kill you right now. And even more lucky that Ino's not here." She tossed him back. Itachi just smiled. "Let's get Nova out of here once she's sober." Sakura grumbled as she stomped into the kitchen.

"How could you guys not invite me to this party?" Kiba complained. Hinata shook her head and dragged him to join the others.

Naruto and Sasuke stayed to face Itachi. "What were you thinking, Itachi?" Naruto wanted to badly punch Sasuke's brother in the face.

"I wasn't." Itachi grinned.

"You could've put Nova in danger. What if she got alcohol poisoning?" Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck. "Or if one of these guys did something to her?"

"Like I'd ever let that happen." Itachi muttered.

"You even said yourself that you weren't thinking! You could've passed out! You're lucky that we came by!"

"Why are you here anyway?"

"We got bored at Naruto's." Sasuke sighed. "That's not the point. I don't ever want these guys over here again, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

**6th hour: Gym, Room Auditorium - Might Guy, Konoha High  
Date: December 15th (Tuesday) Time: 1:38pm**

"He is so totally _cute_!" Ino fanned her face with her hand. Her blue orbs were glued on a new boy with long hair and slightly girly features.

"Who is he?" Sakura, too, was fascinated by his beauty.

"Haku. He just moved here. His foster dad is chief of police!" Ino squealed when Haku glanced over at them. He shyly waved a hand in the air. "Time to show off the goods." She notted her shirt up so that it was tight and showed off her flat stomach. Her belly piercing glistened in the light. "Nobody can resist my gorgeous frame."

"Barf." Sakura giggled.

"Hey look, it's Nova." Hinata whispered, pointing to the doorway.

"Why's she so late?" Tenten asked.

"Don't know." Sakura and the girls watched as she handed a pink slip to Guy and slowly made her way over to the girls.

"Hey..." She said quietly.

"You okay?" Ino frowned.

"I'll live." Nova mumbled.

"Alright! Come on! Let's start the next round of dodgeball!" Guy shouted, making Nova cringe.

Ino picked up a ball and threw it hard at Karin. "What's wrong, Nova?"

"Nothing..." Nova watched the balls fly.

"Were you drinking again?" Tenten asked quietly. Nova didn't reply.

"Dammit Nova!" Ino angrily threw a ball at the other team. "Do you have a hangover?" Nova shrugged. "God, Nova!"

"Are you sure you're not an alocoholic?" Sakura grumbled.

"I'm not." Nova said firmly.

"Well, you're sure acting like one." Ino snapped.

A ball slammed into Nova's head. She cried out in pain. Naruto ran up to her. "I'm so sorry, Nova! Are you okay?!"

Tears stung Nova's eyes. "I'm okay..." She held her head in her hands, trying not to cry from the horrible pain in her head. "Guy-sensei, can I go to the nurse's office?"

Might Guy frowned, his fluffy eyebrows coming together. "You just got here, Nova. If you were not feeling well, you should've stayed home."

"I'm sorry." Nova whimpered. She ran out of the gym, ignoring everyone's stare.

Ino glared at Nova as she ran. She shook her head slightly, not believing that her friend, one of the three people who had saved her not too long ago, has turned into a rebel teen. Ino wanted to cry, but not just because of Nova, but also because of Shikamaru. She had been flirting with him non-stop for about three months now and he _still_ hasn't asked her out. He doesn't even show any sort of interest in Ino.

"Ino, you okay?" Sakura bumped her elbow against Ino's arm. "You look upset."

"I _am _upset. How could Nova turn into something like this? I just can't believe her." Ino sighed. She gracefully dodged a ball that was thrown at her. "I wish she would listen to me, but that dumb Itachi has her under his control. It's so frustrating!" She angrily threw a ball, hitting Karin square in the chest and sent her flying backwards.

"Nice." Sakura grinned, as did Hinata and Tenten.

"Thanks." Ino smiled.

* * *

**The Uchiha Household, living room  
Date: December 15th (Tuesday) Time: 2:02pm**

"You shouldn't stay home everytime whenever I don't have to work." Itachi stared at his brother from the corner of his eye.

Sasuke glared at him. "I wish I didn't have to, but I can't seem to trust you. Everytime I come home from school when you don't have to work, the place is trashed. And Nova is nowhere to be seen at school. I can't believe you snuck her in here last night! What is wrong with you, Itachi? You've turn into a drunk and a pot-head! You're also turning Nova into one as well! Do you like it when she feels as terrible as you do? Do you like hearing her puke her guts out in the morning? Or going brain dead from all that weed!?" Sasuke yelled at his older brother.

Itachi chewed the inside of his cheek. He glared at the blank t.v. in front of him, trying not to think about what he just heard. Of course he knew his little brother was right, but he didn't want to admit that. He sighed. "I want you to go to school next time, Sasuke. I promise not to have a party here again."

"And why should I trust you?" Sasuke spat.

"Because you're right." He looked Sasuke in the eye. They stared at each other for a few moments 'til finally Sasuke nodded and went to the front door.

"I'm going to school. I have a French test this hour." Sasuke mumbled as he opened the door. His eyes slightly grew wide, Nova stood in the doorway, breathing heavily and holding her stomach. "Nova?"

"Hey, Sasuke." She said weakly. "Can I come in?"

He nodded, shutting the door as she entered. He helped her over to the couch where she sat beside Itachi. Her whole body was shaking so hard that even Itachi's body shook. Itachi wrapped his arms around her. He looked up at Sasuke, a worried expression on his face. "Get her a blanket and get her some aspirin. Hurry."

Sasuke ran off without hesitation. Itachi hugged Nova tightly to his chest. "Nova, are you okay? What hurts?"

Nova took in a shaky, deep breath. "My chest and my head and my stomach." Her voice sounded like a child's.

Itachi bit his bottom lip. Sasuke ran back into the living, jumping over the coffee table while holding a small bottle in one hand and water in the other. The blanket was thrown over his shoulder. "Here." He shoved the bottle in Itachi's hand.

"Can you take aspirin, honey?" Itachi asked quietly. Nova nodded weakly. She opened her mouth slightly and Itachi popped the pills in her mouth. He placed the cup of water to her lips and Nova gulped it all down. "Blanket?" He held out his hands for the comforter. Sasuke handed it to him and Itachi tucked it around Nova. "Just lie down here, okay?" He helped Nova stretch her body onto the couch. He stared at the empty bottle of aspirin in his hands and sighed.

The front door burst open as Itachi's friends barged inside. All laughing and shouting ridiculous things. Sasuke glared at his brother, who was shaking his head.

"Yo! I heard this is where the party is!" Deidara grinned, holding a twenty-four pack of beer high in the air.

"No party today, guys." Itachi said.

Deidara whined, "Awwww, why not?" His blue eyes flickered towards Sasuke. He sneered at him. "Ah, I see why. The party pooper's here."

"Deidara..." Itachi said firmly. "Sasuke, go to school, now. You have that test, remember?"

Sasuke hesitated, staring at Nova's pale face. "But-"

"She will be fine." Itachi gave him a small smile. "Now go."

Sasuke nodded, leaving out the front door with his backpack. Itachi tossed the empty bottle of medicine in the trash bin. "I need to go to the store to get some more aspirin." He stared at his friends, glaring at Deidara and Hidan. "Do _not_ touch her. I am putting Pein in charge." He placed a hand on his quiet friend's shoulder. They gave each other a curt nod before Itachi left.

Deidara stood next to Nova, staring down at her weakened body which was covered up by the comforter. "Hmm... This couch doesn't look too comfy. I'll put her in Itachi's room."

"You heard Itachi." Kisame said, plopping down onto a nearby recliner. "Don't touch her."

"And who's going to stop me?" Deidara grinned.

Nobody answered. Not because they were scared of him, 'cause they weren't. But because nobody wanted to argue with this annoying man. Deidara reached down to pick up the sleeping girl. But a hand grasped his upper arm. "Don't." Deidara looked up into the face of Pein's, who stared at him with half-closed eyes.

"I promise not to do anything." Deidara's smile faltered a bit when Pein glared at him.

"She is fine where she is now." Pein said coldly.

"Hell, I'll fucking do it!" Hidan shouted. He pushed past both men and reached for the girl, but Pein stopped him as well.

"I said she is fine where she is." Pein repeated.

"Look at her, she's fucking uncomfortable!" Hidan gestured towards Nova.

"Uuuugh... Shut up, all of you." Nova mumbled. She turned so she was facing the back of the couch. "I'm fine here, you idiots."

"See?" Pein said. He sat himself by Nova's feet and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Near Konoha High's Tennis Court  
Date: December 15 (Tuesday) Time: 5:14pm**

"Damn that girl." Ino muttered as she slapped her phone shut. She had called Nova several times before practice and several more times after. But still no answer or no return call.

Sakura sighed, checking her phone as well. "I haven't heard from her either. Maybe Sasuke will know?"

"Please." Ino rolled her eyes and smirked at her best friend. "You just want an excuse to talk to him."

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do TO!"

"DO NOT!"

"Girls, girls." Naruto strode up to them, a silly grin on his face. "Please, stop fighting over me, the most handsomest guy on the planet."

"And what planet is that?" Sakura scoffed.

"Have you seen Nova, Naruto?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Oh, Sasuke said she's at his house." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"How come? Was she feeling okay?" Tenten bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know." Naruto frowned. "I'm going to go over there now with Sasuke. I feel bad for hitting her in the head like that today."

"Yeah. Okay. We will too." Ino said.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto waited for Sasuke. After 15 minutes of waiting, Sasuke joined them from the soccer field. He glanced at Naruto. "Sorry, I thought you were still changing, dobe." Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "What are you all doing here?"

"We want to go see Nova." Ino said.

Sasuke sighed. "Okay. Let's go."

They walked towards Sasuke's house, which was only a couple of blocks away. Sasuke told them what was wrong with Nova on the way. She had a major hangover and should be fine now. The girls were very angry and were planning to give Nova a long lecture when they got there.

They finally reached the small home of the Uchiha's. Sasuke entered his house key and went inside, the others followed. But Itachi and Nova were nowhere to be seen. Only Pein, one of Itachi's friends, was pacing around in the living room. "Pein?" Sasuke slowly looked him over. Konan was there too, sitting on the edge of the couch with a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong? Where's my brother and Nova?"

Pein stopped moving, he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "Hold on." He took out his cell and dialed a number. "Itachi. Do you want me to tell him? Or do you want to? . . . Okay . . . Yeah, I will try my best. . . Bye." He stuffed the phone back in his pocket and told the kids to take a seat. They did. He cleared his throat and looked at his girlfriend, Konan. She gave him a nod of encouragement. "After you left for school, Sasuke, Itachi ran out to get more medicine for Nova. He had left me in charge. Deidara and Hidan kept trying to take Nova into your brother's room, but I wouldn't allow it. A few minutes later, Deidara went in the kitchen and made us all drinks. We all drank them and next thing I know, I'm passed out. I woke up to Nova missing and Itachi screaming at us."

Tears stung the corner of the girls' eyes. Sakura clenched her fist. She wanted to kill this bastard, as well as Itachi. And as well as Sasuke. She stood up, glaring at Pein and Sasuke. "You fucking bastards!" She screamed. "How could you let this happen?!"

Pein said nothing, only stared at the floor. Sasuke, on the other hand, stood up as well and glared at Sakura. "How is this my fucking fault?!"

"You left her alone!" Sakura screamed. "You should have stayed! You knew Itachi was a bad influence on her, and yet you left her alone with him _and _his stupid friends?!"

"I didn't know he was going to do this! This morning... He looked like he had changed!" Sasuke yelled back. "I thought I could trust him!"

"Well because of your stupid mistake, Nova is missing with a psycho path!"

"Two psycho paths..." Konan mumbled.

"Two...?" Sakura said, her voice cracking. She fell back down on the couch and sobbed. Her friends joined in on the crying as well.

Naruto was quiet. His hands clenched into fists. His knees bobbing up and down. His teeth grinding together. "Where is Itachi now?"

"He's out looking for Nova. Along with Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu, and Kakuzu. Sasori might know where he is, since he knew Deidara better than anyone." Pein said.

"Itachi better fucking hope so or else he's going to get a beating of a lifetime." Naruto growled.

* * *

**Woah. Were did Nova go? I guess we'll find out soon. Hopefully. **

_Song of the moment: none_


End file.
